


Why Simon Is No Longer Allowed At Elliot's Mom's House

by Norse (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Funny, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe I fucking did this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Simon Is No Longer Allowed At Elliot's Mom's House

You stared up at Simon, the smell of alcohol on his breath strong, mixing with the scent on your own. You smiled, giggling as the other latched onto your neck, suckling hungrily at it. Turned out he was just a big ol' horn dog, and not the cool, cocky asshole you were used to. You coo into his ear, and are surprised to see him shuddering. He looked to you with the most shameful, whipped look you had ever scene in your life. You laughed at him, pulling him down into a kiss by the hair, rolling him underneath you, and you can tell your lover's shocked by this new turn of events. Soon you''ve got both sets of clothes discarded, and you were dragging your tongue up his length, readying him. You could hear him stifling his sounds when you nipped his tip. His punishment for going in dry your first time, making it miserable. You two had made sure to stock up on lube along with your liquor now. You pour half the bottle of lube over his boner, slathering it in, and you hear him make the most lovely whine. You give him a squeeze before raising yourself over his arousal, sinking slowly onto it, giving a inhale, your body trembling as you forced yourself to take him all at once. He sat up, pushing you onto your back. He wasn't too happy with you pushing yourself as hard as you were. You huffed, trying to cuss him out for making you his bitch, but all that would come out was gargled moans. His eyes are wide surprise that you could produce such a sound. He pinned your arms above your head, rocking against you slowly, soft gasps and groans leaving you. You wanted to stroke yourself so fucking bad, and you hissed at him. He seemed to remember your needs for the moment, wrapping a hand around your dick, pumping it in synchronization with his movements. He pulled out suddenly, repositioning himself before slamming back inside of you, eliciting a loud whine

.

_He had found your prostate._

He whispered a “nailed it”, and you'd laugh if it weren't for the cock hammering at your sweet spot. You keened and moaned loudly, your eyes rolling back in your head.  
And that was when your mom walked in.  
And that's the story of why Simon's no longer allowed at your mother's house.

The end.


End file.
